Princess Aura of the SkyWing's
|-|intro= "somebody HELP ME AND GET MY ANIMUS BROTHER this oc belongs to lightangel2007 do not steal her please . coding by Mistystar i'm so tired of pretending where's my happy ending? |-|Aura= I followed all the rules I drew inside the lines I never asked for anything that wasn't mine I waited patiently for my time But when it finally came He called her name And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean it's in my veins I mean it's in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the queen And there's no in between 'Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the queen |-|Relationships= Topaz: its good she's dead Cloud: is a wonderful father Smoke: DIE EGOTISTICAL JERK ''' Perish: kill him Rider: follow my order and you stay alive Falcon: follow my order and you stay alive Eagle: follow my order and you stay alive Canyon: die Crevice: DIE NOW Gia: thank the moons she's dead Robin: '''DIE IDIOT Razelle: Freaking die Cinnamon: Burn now Sunstone: spawn of scarlet die already Crimson: she's dead Persian: follow my order and you stay alive Skyler: freeze to death in the ice kingdom NOW Merlin: drown now Rosa: is trying dismember her alive Sunsethttps://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sunset_(Sunset): my only friend Being nice was my pastime But I've been hurt for the last time And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea There's nobody getting close to me They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen Your nightmare's my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the queen And there's no in between 'Cause if I can't have that Then I would be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the queen of mean (Calling me, calling me) The queen of mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) The queen of mean |-|Gallery= Screenshot_20190813-213703.png|A crappy Ref Untitled project.png|Aura ref Untitled10 20191223110526.png Something's pulling me It's so magnetic My body is moving Unsure where I'm headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me Is promising vengeance The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive There's nothing to lose When you're lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this princess That I am the queen And my reign will be endless (Endless) I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It's finally my turn |-|important info= appearance: Aura is a little bit bigger than most dragons her age, she is also quite pretty with a slender neck and large wings with pink membranes. bright blood red upper scales with red/pink underbelly, yellow eyes that tend to glow with hatred, she wears a pair of ruby earrings and gold bracelets. she walks with her head held high and her wings spread out and usually reflecting the sun making them look light pink, sits regally with everyone below her bowing at her feet. personality: She is an extremely vain Dragoness who tends to manipulate and believes herself to be the most beautiful dragon in Pyrrhia. she is really controlling and can not stand anyone being more powerful than her, explaining why she distains her female relatives and anyone more powerful than her. despite this she dislikes killing dragons with her own talons saying it was a horrible feeling killing Clay, Tsunami and Starflight and never wanted to kill another dragon again . she pretends to care about others but only to manipulate them into doing what she wants. Aura is very threatening and doesn't get scared easily. she talks like she deserves to rule the world and can't stand anyone who thinks they can undermind her. tends to exaggerate when she speaks. and is some of a pathological egotist and is convinced that she is the definition absolute power and greatness. livid very livid as the war continues, dismissive, dramatic, threatening. History Most dragons would say my life was/is perfect, and guess what, most dragons tend to be wrong. SO this my story. 14 years ago i hatched. When i first peered out of my egg is saw four faces. 1: my mother, queen Topaz with a look of surprise (probably because now she had 2 challangers) 2: my Father, king Cloud who smiled at me with a love and care. 3: my older sister Gia, who looked delighted. 4: i will never forget the Smoke looked at me, the moment he laid eyes on me he hated me with passion so me and him never got along well. 3 years passed then my mother annouced that i would be joining Gia and Smoke at JMA. SO i when, ended up in silver winglet with some passive rainwing and a insecure Sandwing (upside was that both of them were gullible so had someone to do my dirty work) time past, i befriended a firescales by the name of Sunset who was actually a decent friend and not just some pawn. so my life continued, nothing major happened for about 6 months than something happened. all the students had gathered in the main hall crowding around 3 SkyWings, 1 was Smoke taunting a female Skywing about how her half brother was a Sandwing Skywing hybrid, she snarled and yelled about how horrible he was then she attacked Smoke clawing at his pale orange underbelly. one of the icewings ran to get Sunny, but by the time she got there Smoke had killed the poor dragoness by breaking her neck. her brother laid there sobbing and Smoke had that horrible smug look on his face. the next day our mother dragged Smoke back home and left me and Gia at JMA. nothing happened expect that 6 more siblings hatched (one being a annoying Firescales who just happened to be female) than Perish got his skull bashed in by a seawing who also kidnapped Robin. then my Mother got Robin back and Dismembered the Seawing alive. fast forward 6 years later. it was the middle of the night when i sleepy walked into my Mother's room only to find her dead. my first reaction was shock, then dread, then delight cause her death meant i could finally have a chance to rule. and this when the war started https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Skywing_succession_crisis TRIVIA when to JMA for 2 years when she was younger she was really shy is the granddaughter of Cliff, great granddaughter of Ruby, and the great great granddaughter of Scarlet is kinda insane lit Tsunami on fire she was inspired by Hitler, stalin, and robespierre Meanings and history of the name Aura: The girl's name Aura \a(u)-ra\ is pronounced Oar-ah. It is of Latin origin, and its meaning is "wind" or "breath." The word is used to describe the atmosphere surrounding an individual. Greek mythology: Aura was the Titan goddess of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning. Aurai nymphs of the breezes also occur in the plural. These were usually represented as daughters of Okeanos. If they want a villain for a queen I'm gonna be one like they've never seen I'll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the queen of mean (Calling me, calling me) (Calling me, calling me) The queen of mean (Calling me, calling me) I want what I deserve Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Lightangel2007)